


She-Ra Epilogue

by literallyfigurative



Category: She-Ra - Fandom, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyfigurative/pseuds/literallyfigurative
Summary: Little happy ending scenes after the victory over the Horde
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: She-Ra





	She-Ra Epilogue

She-Ra and the Princesses of Power Epilogue  
\- A fanfic -

Adora  
\-----------

After a minute, we finally relaxed our group hug. It seemed like we had been on the go, constantly acting and reacting to beat the Horde for months - well, years, really, for most of them. About a year and a half since I joined the Rebellion. I couldn’t remember ever feeling such a total sense of peace. It was like a sedative, and I didn’t want to get up. 

“Come on,” Glimmer cried, “We need to round up some supplies and celebrate! Let’s have an epic party!”  
I groaned, “Glimmer, it’s been a really long day. I know I’m not the only one who’s tired. And we’re not even close to any big towns. Why don’t we have it tomorrow night, at Brightmoon?”  
“Yeah, actually, I think that makes more sense, Glimmer,” Bow said, smiling adoringly at her, “I know you want to celebrate with your people, but some people just want rest and water and medical attention right now.”  
“Good point,” she agreed, “Let’s go help. I don’t have your science skills, but I learned a healing spell.”  
Bow got up, helped Glimmer up, and they started heading back toward the rest of the survivors.  
“We’ll come in a bit,” I called after them.  
Catra rolled on her side to face me. “Oh, we will?” She was smiling a real smile, not her usual smirk. Her lids were half-closed over her almond-shaped eyes, and her gaze, locked on my eyes, slipped down to my mouth and back to my eyes. She hid her feelings so well for so long, only letting me see subtle hints like jealousy. I wasn’t used to her looking at me like she loved me. God, I could get used to it.  
“Well, honestly, I’m perfectly content lying right here with you,” I admitted.  
Catra’s smile turned into a grin for a second as she flashed her feline teeth at me. Even her teeth were adorable. She put an arm around me and pulled me closer. I ran my hand over her head, smoothing her hair. It was as soft as fur, and thick, but short from when Prime had it cut off. Ugh, I could kill him a second time for that. It occurred to me that I had never touched her hair like this before. She seemed to be sharing my thoughts.  
“It’s so fucked up. You know I never cut it before? Now it looks like trash.”  
“It does not! It’s actually really sexy from the back, too, because now I can see your neck.” I moved my hand down to her bare neck, and gave it a light kiss.  
Catra rolled her eyes but I could tell she loved the compliment.  
“Without your big mane, and that silly mask, the focus is more on your eyes now. I never could decide which one was more beautiful - amber or blue.”  
Catra raised her eyebrows. “Seriously? I always hated it. Remember when Lonnie tried to tease me and say I was made up of spare parts?”  
“Yeah. I seem to remember you made one of her eyes purple.”  
“I didn’t mean to hit her that hard. I was really mad. I wanted them both to be blue. I thought if I had blue eyes, at least one little part of me would be as beautiful as you.”  
I felt tears well up and tried to blink them away, but some fell, and she saw. “Oh Catra. You were always the coolest, prettiest kid to me. And then we grew up and you got even more beautiful and awesome. I have so much to say to you. I don’t even know where to start.”  
Catra wiped some tears off my cheek, took my head gently in her hands, and pulled me in for a kiss.  
“Relax, dummy. We have the rest of our lives to talk.”

Scorpia  
\--------------------

As Catra walked away toward Adora, I turned back to Perfuma to find her looking at me. Gosh, she really did look fantastic. I mean, not that she doesn’t usually! She looked like her normal self - which is fantastic!  
Perfuma smiled and raised one eyebrow. “No hug for me? I thought you were a hugger.”  
I felt myself blush. Of course I wanted to hug her the moment I saw her. I don’t know what held me back. I drew her in for a bear hug, but gently, because she’s so willowy. I know I could pick her up and carry her like a baby for miles, haha. I reluctantly let go.  
“How are you, though, are you really okay?”  
“Scorpia, I’m fine! Thirsty, though. Hydration is important. I bet everyone is dehydrated right now. Would you want to help me find some water and make a nourishing tonic for everybody? Ooh we can even make it effervescent so it’s like celebration water!”  
“Of course! Just tell me what to do.”  
She led me off to look for a stream, and I thought back to when we first met. How she had brought me that very sweet but gross salad, and wanted to have a princess sleepover in my room. It felt really weird - and good. But I also thought that was just her, she was like that with everyone. A princess this talented, loving, and gorgeous couldn’t be interested in a big ol’ bug like me. But I didn’t care, just being around her and helping her was more than enough. Meeting her and the princesses was the start of everything changing for me. I thought I was going into enemy territory to save entrapta, and then things would be back to normal. Instead, I felt welcomed. Then Glimmer practically forced me to take control of my runestone. The combination of becoming a princess and becoming a friend of princesses made me feel like a new person. I always had respect for myself, but before, I thought I didn’t really deserve much from other people. They changed that - Perfuma most of all.  
Once we had gotten the water to Perfuma’s standards for taste, nutrition, and bubbliness, we hunted down some glasses and started passing it out. When we had just two glasses left, she handed me one, and took one for herself.  
“Come on, let’s sit on that fallen log!”  
We sat and she sighed a content-sounding sigh. The water was delicious and refreshing.  
“So word is that we’re going to have a celebratory victory ball tomorrow night at Brightmoon.”  
Perfuma’s eyes shone, and I remembered her going to the princess ball with Bow. Would she ask him again? It seemed like he and Glimmer were a thing now, though I couldn’t be sure. And that might not even mean anything, since I learned that people have three-person relationships! Big shock when I found out about Kyle, Lonnie, and Rogelio. Well, it didn’t hurt to try.  
“If… if you don’t already have someone to go with, would you like to go with me?” Oh wow, Scorpia, real romantic way to ask her.  
Perfuma gasped and smiled as bright as a sunflower. “Oh Scorpia, I would love to!”

Catra  
\----------------------

She was mine. She was really, finally, mine. It still felt like a dream. We had all decided to hike only about a mile down to the river, make camp there for the night, and then sail to Brightmoon in the morning. Mermista swore she could sail in the dark, but Glimmer firmly turned the idea down, and I noticed her cast a surreptitious look at Sea Hawk. She probably thought he’d start another fire in his excitement at beating the horde and finally getting Mermista to agree to be his girlfriend. 

Now we were all around the fire, trying to talk over Sea Hawk’s sea shanties. Eventually Mermista led him away to a tent. I wanted to take Adora’s hand and lead her to one so bad, but I kept delaying, too scared she would tell me she didn’t want to be with me like that, and crush my heart into a million pieces. After a while, I could tell all the tents were occupied, and there were still a handful of people left around the fire. Oh well, at least the shanties were over.  
Adora hadn’t been kidding about having a lot to say, but mostly she had just talked about the experience she had at the Heart, and how I had saved her. She hadn’t really said anything about… us. And we didn’t have any privacy.  
“So that’s why you have to BELIEVE me when I tell you that you saved the universe, Catra!”  
I smiled. Her story had taken the better part of an hour, and I could tell she was tired. I took two blankets from a stack someone had put out for those of us staying outside. I laid them side by side, still folded, on the softest looking spot near the fire, then grabbed the last one. I led Adora over, motioned for her to lie down so the blanket became a pillow, then did the same and covered us with a blanket. We both lied on our sides, facing each other.  
“Adora, do you really feel the same about me as I feel about you? Like I’ve heard Glimmer say she loves you. But I love you, you know. Like, different.”  
Adora smiled. “Catra, I kissed you back. Of course I love you. I’m sorry I didn’t realize it sooner. Shadow Weaver was right about one thing, I was confused. You know, growing up in the Horde, we didn’t see people fall in love much. And I think I’m a late bloomer because I never had crushes. Then I joined the rebellion and saw people falling in love, and all that. I didn’t know if I would ever feel that strongly about anyone. But then when Horde Prime had you, I was a wreck. And when we got you back, I was a wreck, because I didn’t know how to tell you what you meant to me, and you were being so stubborn and cold. I didn’t really understand it myself! And then, at the Heart, I finally understood.”  
I felt relief and happiness rush through my body, and I kissed her briefly but deeply.  
“I envy you. You’ve known you loved me for a day. I’m 21, so I’ve known I loved you for about… oh, eight years.” And how I longed to touch her now, with her so close to me I could feel her breath.  
Adora smiled sleepily. “I’ll make it up to you, Catra. I’ll make it worth the wait.”  
She turned to lie on her back, and put her arms around me, pulling me to her so my head rested on her chest. She smelled like grass and that fruity water and Adora-sweat, which is kinda sweet and salty and always makes me fall deeper in love with her. If this was a dream, how could I fall asleep? Her breathing became slow, and our bodies had warmed up the space under the blanket, and I felt myself slipping into a dream where we were similarly positioned, but not at all tired. 

Entrapta  
\----------------------------- 

My method worked and all the chips had been destroyed! I was a little upset that She-Ra destroyed all the alien technology, but that’s okay. Hordak was back to regular Hordak! And he missed me too! When I was a little girl, I would dream I’d meet a handsome alien and we would explore the galaxy together. But then I learned that friendship can be hard, and also the only alien on the planet seemed pretty evil. But Hordak wasn’t really evil, he just had to please Horde Prime, and now Horde Prime was gone! I spent a long time catching Hordak up on everything that had happened.  
“So, it’s really over.” Hordak looked toward where the Fright Zone had been.  
I tried to think about how Hordak must be feeling. That was a new skill I was practicing as part of my project to build skills for friendship and other social situations. I liked this skill because it was pretty much based on logic. I think Hordak probably felt a little lost.  
“Hordak, you can do anything now. You can BE anyone now. But you don’t have to know what that is right away! I just hope, whatever you choose, that you want me to go with you.”  
Hordak reached out and took my hands in his.  
“Entrapta, my whole purpose in life was destruction. You showed me there could be more, there could be... friendship. I would say ‘love,’ but I’m not sure I understand that. When I was ruler of the fright zone, bent on taking over Etheria, I never thought about what I would do after, because I thought I would still be a loyal servant of Horde Prime. But there was no real joy in the takeover, just a grim satisfaction. I was most content in my lab, creating. And when you came into my lab, I was happy. When you fixed my armor, you enchanted me. But now you’re back home with your friends, your normal, Ehterian friends, and I don’t know how to fit into your world - how to act.”  
Tears gathered in my eyes and I let them fall.  
“Oh Hordak, I’ve spent a lifetime learning to act like a human. I have so much data to share with you!”  
He picked me up with such force, I thought he was going to throw me into the tree above us, but instead he let me slowly slip down into a hug, with my feet at least a foot off the ground. He smelled metallic, but his hair smelled just like a human man’s scalp. I kissed him on his cheek, near his ear. He froze, then did the same to me. His skin is not very warm to the touch, but what shocked me was how absolutely gentle he could be. 

Glimmer  
\--------------------

Bow and I were exhausted from making sure everyone had the supplies and aid they needed. But still, I knew he knew we would need to talk before passing out. I had been the one to tell him I loved him first, so I was expecting him to bring it up.  
“Glimmer, earlier today, you said you loved me, and I said I loved you. And it seemed like we both meant it in a way that we hadn’t said it before?”  
I nodded. “I did. I still love you as a friend but I’m in love with you, too.”  
Bow kissed me on my forehead. “I feel the same. I love you so much, Glimmer. When you were held captain by Prime, I felt like I was going to lose my mind. But I need you to know something about me. I know you think you know everything about me, and you nearly do. Glimmer, I grew up thinking I was gay my whole life. I don’t think that’s because of my dads, though maybe it played a part. You’re the only girl I’ve ever been attracted to. And… one night, when we were out drinking, Sea Hawk and I made out. And I liked it, and that’s the only person I ever kissed.”  
My heart sank. Now I’d have to tell him my feelings. Maybe we weren’t meant to be.  
“Bow, I totally understand. Well, except I was the opposite. I had a crush on you for a long time, and assumed I just liked boys. Then I met Mermista and was attracted to her. But I never kissed her! I don’t even like her like that. And then we met Double Trouble…”  
Bow’s face lit up. “What is up with Double Trouble?! I mean, I know they're nonbinary, but does that mean they’re bi, or asexual, or what?”  
“I don’t know, but… I wish we were friends and I could have an intimate conversation with them about their experience. They’re so confident. And they flirt with everyone, so they have to be bi, right?”  
Bow shook his head. “No, some people are just like that. They have to charm everyone.”  
“Well, you’re the one I want to be with, Bow. But we both also like the same gender, and that makes me worried that I may be keeping us from fully experiencing life and love if I lock you down.”  
Bow grinned. “So you want to lock me down? Does that include tying me up?”  
I laughed, and kissed his full lips. 

Mermista  
\-----------------

“Mermista, siren of the sea, queen of my heart, empress of beauty, will you go to the ball with me?” Sea Hawk’s eyes sparkled as he looked up at me from his position bent on both knees, with a single blue rose in his hand.  
“Ugh, fine. As long as you promise not to sing. And no pirate captain hat! I swear to god, that is not formal wear.”  
A small cannon went off, and blue and silver glitter filled the air.  
“How - how do you have to set these things up?!”  
“Anything for you, my Sea-Ra.”

Adora  
\---------------

After a pleasantly uneventful boat ride to Brightmoon, followed by a short and exciting meeting about spreading magic through the universe with Glimmer, Bow, Entrapta, and Catra, we all went back to our rooms to change for the ball. Well, I went to Glimmer’s room. I have one dress (that she gave me) and she probably has a hundred. Wearing her clothes was tricky because I have a completely different figure and I’m about three inches taller, but we found a sort of Grecian looking white gown that came with a gold tiara that kinda looks like my new tiara when I become She-Ra. Glimmer put on a stunning backless blue and silver dress that looked like a twilight sky.  
“You look amazing Adora! Oh, sounds like the face artist is here.”  
“I’m sorry, the what?”  
A very stylish, thin young man with long ash-blonde hair sauntered into the room, toting a big, gold bag.  
“Glimmer, darling, you’re not a queen in that dress, you’re a freaking goddess,” he said, as he motioned her to sit in a chair.  
“Adora, meet Felix. He’s a master at face art.”  
I watched in fascination as he delicately swiped her face with creams, powders, and sticks of stuff. The result was Glimmer’s face, but with bigger eyes, redder lips, and rosier cheeks.  
“Ok, Greek goddess, you’re next.”  
I was nervous, but the “art” didn’t hurt. When I looked at my face in the mirror again, I was shocked at how big and blue my eyes were. Other than that, the only difference was a slight shine to my lips, and the hint of a shimmer on my cheekbones. This guy was good. We thanked him, and then flopped onto Glimmer’s bed to chat.  
“Sooooo are you guys an official couple now? Are you in love?”  
I tried not to blush. “Yeah, I’m in love. And she said she loves me. But I don’t know where we stand, as, like a couple. She said she’s liked me for years. But does that mean romantically for years? I’m not sure.”  
Glimmer looked thoughtful. “You know, I think she has. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone so absolutely drawn to someone else as she is to you. Even before she joined the rebellion - every time we fought her - she could have gone after anyone, but she always ended up fighting you.”  
I laughed. “Yeah, true sign of love: trying to kill the other person.”  
“Don’t laugh,” Glimmer grabbed my hair and tried trusting it around to see how it would look in an updo, “Passion is passion, and the cat haz it for you.”

Finally we had our hair done and came downstairs to the great hall to join the ball. There was a great band playing, and Scorpia was supposed to sing when they took their break. I noticed the people and decor in passing, but I was really only interested in one thing. Then I saw her.

She looked more polished and groomed than I had ever seen her. Her hair was smoothed at an angle, close to how it usually looked. She was wearing a black suit - not a tuxedo like at the princess ball, but a sharp, perfectly tailored black suit with satin stripes down the side that accentuated her modest curves. Only Catra could pull off tuxedo pants with a suit on the top half. Above that, she had a black collared shirt, a black blazer, and a blue tie. The blue was a shock because I’d never seen her in anything but red and black. It was the color of my eyes when I’m She-Ra. The total effect of the outfit was devastating. I felt warm. I felt like I wished I had done something better with my hair.

And then she saw me. She looked shocked, but then a smile slowly lit up her face, and she came toward me.  
“Are you a statue?”  
I was confused. “Huh? Why?”  
“Because you haven’t moved and no living person could be this beautiful.”

Catra  
\---------------------

Holy freaking smokes. What was she trying to do to me? She looked like the goddess of beauty and love and sexiness. Every time she wears her hair down like that I just want to grab her and run my hands through it while I kiss her. And her dress, I didn’t even understand how anyone could look at anything but her. It showed her back, it showed her boobs a little bit. It showed her shoulders. Ugh it even showed the curve of her hips and butt. My tail twitched. My ears were perked fully up and I couldn’t put them down and act cool.  
“I was just stunned by how great you look. Let’s dance!”  
Before I could react, she took my hand and led us to the dancing group. I’m a good dancer and I actually like it, but I just wanted to be alone with her. We danced for four fast songs, me dancing great and her dancing like an adorable idiot. The other princesses and Bo were dancing too. Finally a slow song came on, and I grabbed Adora before anyone could get a chance to ask her. She smelled like those little white flowers. Heavenly. As the night went on, we took breaks for punch, dinner, and talking to the other princesses and, weirdly, Hordak, who seemed to be Entrapta’s date. Eventually the crowd began to thin as people said goodnight and went home or upstairs to sleep. But Adora showed no signs of being ready to leave. Finally I had to say something.  
“Are you ever going to want to leave this party?”  
Adora looked surprised. “Are you not having a good time?”  
“Of course I am, but I don’t want to be here all night.”  
Adora looked down. “I’m not ready to say goodnight to you yet. I’m in no rush to go to bed alone.”  
I smiled and rolled my eyes. “Adora. What makes you think I’m going to let you go to bed alone?”  
Adora’s eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to say something, then closed it and giggled. I took her hand and we walked, quickly, to the stairs and up to her room. As soon as the door closed behind us, I drew her close for a kiss. To my utter dismay, she took a step back.  
“Catra, I want to be with you. I want to be your girlfriend. But I’m also scared. I’m scared you’ll change your mind, and I’m scared because I don’t know how to love. I mean, I know how to love, but I don’t know about, you know. Touching, and stuff.  
Her face was bright red and I loved her more than ever.  
“Adora, I’m never going to change my mind. Ever. Not even when we fight. You’re everything to me. And as far as touching goes - it’s instinct. Relax. And we don’t have to do everything in one night.”  
Adora visibly relaxed a bit.  
“I don’t think I have any instincts for that. Maybe you can help me.”  
I gave her my sultriest half-lidded gaze. “Oh I’ll help you. But seriously, we could hold hands all night and I would still be the luckiest girl in the universe.”  
Adora shook her head. “Man, it’s still so weird hearing you say nice things to me. But don’t stop.” An idea seemed to enter her eyes. She walked over to a pink lamp and turned it on. She really did look like an angel in its glow.  
“I would really like, if I could see you out of that suit.”  
My tail flicked back and forth and I loosened my tie. “Whatever you like, princess.”  
I took it off and shrugged off my jacket. Adora took a step closer and began undoing my shirt buttons from the top down. When she got to the last one, she undid my belt. I pulled off the shirt and my pants. I was left in my black boyshorts and black undershirt. I wasn’t wearing a bra, because I didn’t really need one for just dancing.  
Adora un-did something on her dress and the whole thing fell to the floor. She wasn’t wearing a bra either, just some small white panties. Oh, her boobs. They were so full and perfect, and her nipples were tiny little pale pink rose petals.  
I pulled her into a hug and kissed her neck. I kissed down and forward to her chest, and gently cupped her boobs with my hand. It was more than my hands could hold, so I pressed my face to them as well, and kissed and licked between them. Aware of the unfairness, I stopped and took my undershirt off.  
“Oh, Catra,” Adora breathed, her voice low, and took my hand to lead me to the bed. She laid down and I was on top of her in less than a second. I kissed her mouth deeply, then moved to her ear. Her body arced into mine like she couldn’t be close enough to me, and I could feel her panting. I couldn’t believe she seemed to want me - no, need me - as much as I needed her. She grabbed my butt and I wrapped my tail around her forearm to let her know I liked her hands there. I pulled her left hand away and raised it over her head, then twisted us onto our sides, still facing each other. As I kissed down toward her nipples, I slid my hand down her belly and pushed her panties aside. I looked back up to her eyes.  
“Is that okay?”  
“Yeah.”  
I moved my finger around until I felt the little spot that felt good when I touched it on myself. She gasped, then moaned. After a couple minutes, I covered the spot with my thumb and slid my finger inside her. She was so wet, it was easy to find my way in. Now she really started to moan and buck her hips, and I could tell she was getting close by how tensed up she was.  
“Catra!” she whispered urgently, “I feel like I’m going to explode, or pee on you or something.”  
“Poor baby,” I said, “You just never had an orgasm before. Don’t worry, you’ll like it. And you’re not going to pee. But don’t try and stop yourself from peeing.”  
“What?!”  
“Just trust me. Let go.”  
Another minute, and she was close again.  
“There you go. Now let go. Come for me.”  
She grabbed a pillow and screamed into it, and I felt her pulse again and again on my fingers. When she finally stopped, I kissed her and wrapped my arms around her.  
She was grinning. “Wow, that was. I can’t even describe how good that was.”  
Later, as I watched her fall asleep, I promised I'd spend the rest of my life making her as happy as she made me.


End file.
